


Mishaps

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, awkward teenager groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first attempts at sexual intimacy were awful. The awkward placement of hands, fumbling caresses and sloppy kisses were part of a long line of sexual mishaps that they would never share with anyone else as long as they lived – if they could help it anyway. Snapshots of our Sweetie’s failed sexual exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps

**The first time he touched her breasts.**

He’s nervous, his palms becoming sweaty and his heart beat beginning to thunder. They’ve kissed before and his hands have skimmed over the skin of her stomach and shoulder when they’ve become distracted from their Waterbending but Katara’s hands are _everywhere_. Her nails skim over the bare skin of his shoulder and then his pectoral as she pulls his bottom lip between her own. Aang tries not to whimper at the sensations and the noise he makes instead isn’t quite human.

“It’s okay,” She gasps out as she rips her lips away from his and breathes heavily. Her eyes are a dark blue as she gazes at him. “We can stop. We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. I like it,” Aang answers honestly, feeling ridiculous. They spend more time holding hands than not, their sides pressed together whenever they sit and arms slung over shoulders – this should not be this hard. “I like it a lot.”

He doesn’t wait for her reply as he leans forward again, a trembling hand cupping her jaw and his lips slanting over hers. This is it – he’s going to do it, he’s going to be bold. Her tongue runs along the seam of his lips and he shudders, a quite groan slipping from his mouth and mingling with her breath as their tongues meet.

Katara’s hands move easily to grasp at his shoulders, her thighs tightening around his hips as she settles in his lap again. His hand rests on her waist, the other burying into her hair as he deepens the kiss to impossible levels. He had saved the world at only twelve years old – he panics as he thinks that trying to cop a feel of his girlfriend at fourteen should be easier than defeating the Fire Lord.

She gasps when his fingers tighten at her waist, misreading his sudden fear as something else entirely. Her lips pull away from his, her head thrown back; Aang leans forward again, his mouth suckling at the long line of her throat. This is it – it’s now or never. The hand at her waist slides up, over her rib cage where he counts each of the bones, before his fingers feather against the plump underside of her breast.

Katara hums in appreciation, though he’s not sure if it’s because his kisses have trailed to the sensitive flesh of her collar bone or because he is finally touching her breast. Regardless, the soft moan spurns him on and his hand moves again until he is cupping her full breast beneath his large palm and long fingers. He freezes for a moment, unsure of what he’s meant to do next – is he supposed to squeeze, or rub his thumb across the peak? His fingers flex unintentionally and Katara giggles.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, mirth still lacing her voice, “that tickles.”

“Oh,” Aang loosens his grip, a flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks. He’s about to remove his hand from her chest completely when her own warm digits lace with his own and force him to squeeze the flesh again.

“It’s okay,” She urges, her fingers guiding his. “Keep going.”

“Okay,” Aang answers, breathless as he feels the heat of her skin radiate through the fine silk of her dress. He sweeps his thumb over the cloth covered peak and he feels it pebble beneath his touch. Groaning, he can’t help but sweep his other hand down her spine to rest against the small of her back and push her against his body as he rocks against her unconsciously.

“Oh, Aang...” Her voice is different – not like he’s ever heard before. It’s low and breathless and it sets him on fire in ways he didn’t know were possible. Her hands twine around his neck and she pulls him forward, eagerly pressing her lips against his as he continues his ministrations against her breast and he moves his free hand to grip at her hair at her nape to deepen the kiss.

He feels bold – brave even – the hand slides down over her shoulder, her collarbone and lands to mirror its mate on her other breast. He feels the hitch in her breath and tastes her moan in his mouth as her kiss becomes ferocious.

His finger tips are playing with the fold her dress, itching to slide beneath to feel her skin when the door explodes open and the loudest screech he has ever heard assaults his ear drums. They both freeze, her tongue in his mouth and his hands simultaneously groping at her breast and trying to open her dress.

“Oh my... Spirits what is... my sister! OOGIES!”


End file.
